Many modern vehicles include a telematics system that enables voice and/or data communication over a wireless carrier system. The system may be used to provide various services including navigation, telephony, emergency assistance, vehicle diagnostics and infotainment among other services. The telematics system functions as a wireless access point to permit the exchange of information between the wireless carrier system and various vehicle systems. The telematics system can also be used to exchange information between the wireless carrier system and mobile communication devices used by vehicle occupants such as cellular phones, tablet or laptop computers and the like.
Due to limitations associated with bandwidth and communication protocols, telematics systems typically only communicate with a limited number of vehicle systems and/or mobile communication devices in the vehicle. As vehicle functionality increases, however, an ever growing number of vehicle systems require or would benefit from access to the wireless carrier system through the telematics system. Combined with the increased use of personal mobile communication devices, the possibility exists that a vehicle system may not be able to access the wireless carrier system when needed. Certain vehicle systems that currently exist or are under development rely on real time data and the inability to obtain such data may negatively impact the functionality of effectiveness of the system. For example, certain autonomous driving systems require access to the wireless carrier system to obtain traffic and/or map data used by the system. If the autonomous driving system cannot access the wireless carrier system, the system may have to rely on outdated information.